


Gentle Surgery ...literally

by Charlyoddsox27



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mild Gore, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Surgery, gift for the wonderful diluted tea/teagan grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyoddsox27/pseuds/Charlyoddsox27
Summary: Medic has a stressful job, sometimes it's nice for someone to show they care and help him relax.





	Gentle Surgery ...literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teagan grey/diluted tea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teagan+grey%2Fdiluted+tea).



> Hey! My second fic on this site, yaaay. Just a little ficlet this time, a request from the wonderful Teagan Grey/Diluted Tea. I love this ship, and this was good practice, thank you! <3

The room was sweltering hot, or perhaps it was Medics own damned body overheating from stress as his sweat glands tried in vain to cool him down. The bright light above him did little to ease his nerves as gloved hands worked ever so delicately. It would have been useful to have a nurse there to dab away the sweat that was pouring down his forehead and into his eyes, instead having to pause in his work occasionally to angrily swipe it away with his rolled-up sleeve.

The Sniper laying beneath him needed yet _another_  radical nephrectomy. This had to have been his third one by now, in the span of only two years. It was a miracle the man could even walk at this point, though Medic chocked that up to his own medigun technology healing him up after each procedure.  
The medigun could not, however, fix the fact that the Snipers grossly oversized kidneys would persistantly hemorrhage from all the goddamn _piss_  this poor bushman was forced to produce. Medic would feel bad for him, if this weren't a regular ocurrance that used up his precious time and resources, and was frankly **boring**. He would much rather be fusing two roadkill skunks together to create a two-arsed stink monster and dealing with the multiple consequences of _that_  than slaving away over this idiot. At least the former scenario would get a few laughs.

Just as he was cutting through a particularly delicate area, Medic paused, listened, then sighed deeply.

"What do you want, if you haven't noticed I'm _busy."_

The stressful groan in his voice drew a deep chuckle from the Spy now standing directly behind him. Medic had clearly been dealing with the enemy Spies backstabs enough to know when one was sneaking up on him.

"Nothing," Spy replied, peering down into the open abdominal cavity of the Sniper and grimacing slightly at the sight. Luckily he'd stolen a surgical mask from the cabinet and slipped it on, so the smell was at least bearable. "I simply wondered why you were taking so long, surely your expertise would have had such a simple task done hours ago."

Medics already delicate temper flared at the sarcasm in the Spies voice, and he managed not to move his hands as he growled out a response.

"First of all, I have told you _multiple_  times NOT to disturb me vhile I am vorking. _Secondly_ , and zhis may come as a shock to you, _I am not a Gott-forsaken magician_  and zhis procedure takes time and patience--! **_Und Meine Geduld läuft ab, Herr Spy!!"_**

The Spy smirked. He always liked when Medics accent flared up and thickened with his anger, giving way to his mother tongue when his stressed mind couldn't focus on translating anymore. It always made him think of a grumpy little duck.  
But the Snipers vitals were beeping away, and Spy knew that Medic wasn't going to get anywhere in this state.

"Now now, Ma colombe. I should think now is not the time to be stressed, hm? You need to relax."

Medic huffed through his nose and straightened his glasses with a bloody glove. Spy chuckled and produced a handkerchief, carefully wiping the blood away, and then the excessive sweat coating his face. He took the way Medic glanced away in embarrassment as a thank you, and tucked the cloth back into his jacket pocket.  
Medic was about to continue when he felt two hands rest on his shoulders. Spy had removed his gloves, and he could feel the warmth of skin through his thin sweat-soaked shirt.

"Stay still and breathe."

Medic wanted to make a comeback, snap at him, tell him to get out, but...he humoured the Spy, knowing that soft tone he spoke in. Admittedly, it did help soothe his nerves.  
And then Spy's hands started moving, and Medics eyes fluttered closed. Such expertise he'd only ever known from professional masseurs, sports injury therapists...other medical professionals. He had no idea Spy had a background in massage therapy, but this was the only explanation for the absolute _ecstacy_  flowing through his aching muscles.

Soon, he found himself calming down. His eyes opened and he got back to work, his entire body relaxing as Spy worked absolute wonders. Thumbs pressed deep into knotted trapezius muscles and worked them in slow, calculated circles, tension melting into relief and relaxation. Spy noticed the more laid back posture the Medic had taken up, the way his arms were now working again, and how steady and even his breathing had become from renewed concentration. He continued his massage, hands moving downwards towards the latissimus dorsi muscles.

Medic successfully removed both kidneys and fixed any surrounding damage, placing the bloody and useless organs in a dish before retrieving the fresh donor ones. Spy ignored it, despite being a cold blooded killer he wasn't the biggest fan of gore.

There was a soft sigh from the Medic as Spy's fingers kneaded his lower back, he even found himself subconsciously pushing back into the touch. Spy smiled, leaning forwards until their bodies were just barely touching.

"Hmm...you like this?"

_"Hush."_

Medic now had the difficult task of attaching the new kidneys to the blood vessels and ureters. He took a deep breath as he continued, feeling Spy's breath blowing gently against the back of his neck. It was a nice, cooling sensation.

Another hour passed and Medic finally had both kidneys safely inside of Sniper, and only had the job of sewing him back up. Spy sighed in relief, his wrists were growing tired but he was satisfied with the results of his 'therapy' - Medics whole back had relaxed, his posture straight, free from knots and aches, and he seemed generally much happier than before.

Once the last stitch was tied, Medic removed his surgical mask and groaned in relief, taking off his bloody gloves and wiping his matted hair from his forehead. Spy finally stopped his massage, and then wrapped his arms around the other man, stroking his chest. Medic stank of sweat and disinfectant, but Spy had smelled much worse in his lifetime. He removed his own surgical mask and pressed a light kiss to the back of Medics neck, causing the doctor to hum in encouragement.

"This changes nothing...no more interrupting me mid-surgery."

Spy smirked and kissed his neck again, tightening his grip around Medics chest.

"Oh please, you'd _love_  for this to become a regular ocurrance and we both know it."

For the first time in a while, Medic laughed softly, before twisting around to return the kiss, this time both of their lips meeting. Both men sighed in relief through their noses, before breaking the kiss to finally look each other in the eye. Medic looked completely rejuvenated, eyes twinkling mischievously behind crooked spectacles. That was the Medic who Spy fell in love with.

"I'm not paying you, _nurse."_

"So be it, this is payment enough. Kiss me again, you fool."

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to surgery I am clueless, so please excuse any inconsistencies or misinformation in this, I was literally basing the surgery on the mayo clinic website.  
> And yes, they just left Sniper there to wake up on his own while they left to get freaky, sorry Snipes. (Really I had no idea how to end it so eh.)  
> Hope you liked it anyways, thanks again for the request Tea! <3


End file.
